This invention relates to a port and closure assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a port and elastic closure for a medical solution container.
Typically, elongated ports are utilized to access solutions contained in flexible containers. As used herein, the term ports includes, without limitation, fitments, valves, and other means for accessing a container. The ports function as injection sites or means for accessing the solution in the flexible container. To this end, the ports contain an open end that can receive a needle or other piercing means. In the medical field, these flexible containers may contain parenteral solutions, peritoneal solutions, and the like. An example of such a container is the VIAFLEX.RTM. collapsible plastic container for parenteral solutions sold by Travenol Laboratories, Inc. of Deerfield, Ill.
Fluids intended for intrabody administration must be sterile at the time of use to avoid the danger of introducing harmful agents into the body. Accordingly, the container must be able to house the solution so that the solution is maintained and extracted under sterile conditions. This requires not only that the container and its contents be in a sterile sealed condition at the time of receipt by the user, but also that no contamination of the contents occur when the container is opened by a physician, nurse, or medical technician prior to use. The problem of maintaining sterility is particularly acute at the port of the container where the fluid is accessed.
To guard against contamination a protective port closure is utilized with the port. One problem with the prior port closures is that they do not consistently provide an aseptic closure. Accordingly, user confidence with port and closure assemblies is not great.
Thus, there is a need for an improved closure that overcomes the problems of the prior art.